In the field of electronic component assembly and insertion, a major step in inserting components into circuit boards is the severing of the extra lead material (needed for handling and processing of the components up to and including insertion) and clinching the remaining leads underneath the circuit board. While clinching is not always performed, as where the completed circuit board is passed over a solder bath, the cutting of the leads is always a necessary step.
In the past, numerous devices have been designed to accomplish the cutting function, one lead at a time or two leads at a time using two identical cutting devices in coordinated operation. The electric component lead cut and clinch mechanism shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,659 entitled "Lead Cut and Clinch Mechanism" is an example of the latter case. With the increasing usage of electronic modules having a large plurality of leads aligned in single or double rows, the prior cut and clinch methods have been time consuming and inefficient. Additionally, there is a propensity toward designing electronic circuit boards which have components mounted and their leads aligned on the boards at various orientations other than parallel to the X axis of the board; namely, at 45.degree., 90.degree. and perpendicular to the axis.
What is needed is a mechanism which can cut and clinch a substantial quantity of aligned component leads in a single operation and cut and clinch aligned leads regardless of their orientation to the board axis.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior technology as discussed above. Generally, it consists of a linkage mechanism mounted on a vertically movable and axially rotatable housing assembly. The linkage mechanism to which the shearing and clinching elements are attached, is powered by a pneumatic cylinder which provides sufficient energy to sever a row of the largest diameter leads now in use. A second pneumatic cylinder via a linkage translates a shaft to which the housing assembly is attached, causing the housing assembly to be vertically raised or lowered. A third pneumatic piston drives a rack and pinion gear attached to the same shaft which supports the housing whereby the housing assembly is rotated relative to the circuit board into which parts are being inserted.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an electrical lead cutting and clinching assembly which is capable of simultaneously severing a large number of aligned large diameter leads.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an electrical lead cutting and clinching assembly which is adjustable as to the distance from a circuit board and in the length of its actuating strokes.
It is still further object of this invention to provide an electrical lead cutting and clinching mechanism which provides adjustment of the cutting edges to coincide with the angle of component lead alignment.